To determine whether protein-ion-water interactions might play a role in regulating ion and water balance in the lens, ion specific microelectrode, nuclear magnetic resonance, and ion flux studies have been employed. In addition, the relative roles of the lens epithelium and individual lens cells in solute transport are being investigated. Also, the characteristics of the cation pump in the lens epithelium are being studied.